Low Tension
by GetHik
Summary: Gareas has been a little bit tense lately...What is Ernest going to do about that? WARNING: YAOI! ( Read And Review)o


I am Back!!!!!Fanfiction.net deleted me and I lost all my fics...But I am back now!!!!  
  
Gareas x Ernest...Yaoi and Nc-17....Enjoy..!!!^^  
  
Disclamier: I do not own mwgami kouhosei...Otherwise....mmm..^^;  
  
Low Tension  
  
"Even after a day of work this hard, Rio still has that much energy left. Don't you think so, Yu?" Ernest smiled calmly at his younger teammate, who just stared silently back at him. Gareas felt his head begin to ache like it always did when Yu got all silent. The willowy blonde continued, taking Yu's silence for agreement. His crystal blue eyes were drifting far away as he spoke. "Every time I come back here…I remember the times we were studying here at GOA hoping to become pilots, and how we were chosen as the pilots of the five Goddesses. And now…we are fighting Victim. It is…a strange feeling." A small smile had begun to form on Ernest's young face.   
  
Gareas felt like smacking his head into his hand and groaning, but he settled for acting out what he had wanted to do for a long time. He put his hand on Ernest's shoulder and gave the other boy a disarming smile. He had to do something about this situation. He really didn't want to stand here and listen to Earnest, as cute as the boy was, drone on like this.   
  
"It's always the same, but…" He felt his temper increasing right there, as did the volume of his voice. Why were Ernest and Yu always so dull? "…why do you two always have conversations that are low tension?!" The words ended in a loud shout, which was his normal speaking volume most of the time anyway. He began to shove Ernest back with force, pushing the boy back against the railing of the catwalk on which the three of them stood. "Don't talk about such boring stuff! This is just too embarrassing!"   
  
He hated how Ernest and Yu never spoke of anything fun! They were seventeen and sixteen, respectively, so why couldn't they be normal??? He pushed a little further into Ernest, pinning the boy, not noticing his position until he felt his thigh press up between Ernest's legs and—Gareas' eyes snapped open wide. As much as Ernest was protesting to Gareas pushing him, he was enjoying having Gareas close, something Gareas had been wishing to happen for a long time. He had never thought Ernest felt the same way!   
  
"Wa-wait a second, Garu!" Ernest said frantically, probably hoping Gareas wasn't noticing his obvious excitement. Gareas released Ernest, seeking to cover up the tension somehow. He turned on Yu, the easiest target.   
  
"Yu! How about giving Ernest an answer with your tongue for a change?! Each and every time you just keep your silence! This is just annoying! And besides all that, you took my kill today!" It was true. Today they had fought another one of the Victim, and Yu had snatched that kill straight out from under his nose. He let his thoughts follow that path, hoping to not concentrate too hard on what he had just learned from Ernest. If he thought about it, then…he'd want more.   
  
Yu captured his attention by pointing, but still said nothing. His expression was as muted as his chocolate brown hair.   
  
"What is it!" Gareas snapped, putting his face in Yu's. "Say it out loud!"   
  
Yu blinked. "She's calling you."   
  
Gareas took a step back. "Calling?"   
  
Then he heard it. His controller, Leena, who was responsible for keeping his Goddess Eeva Leena in working order, was calling him. He hoped it wasn't a problem.   
  
****   
  
Gareas collapsed on his bed, just ready for today to be over with. Not only was Eeva Leena giving his controller big time problems—she had been acting up today while they had been fighting Victim—but there was gonna be that awfully long banquet later. He just hoped he could sleep through it unobtrusively, without Ernest or Teela poking him in the sides to keep him awake. Seriously, those two were so strict sometimes. The best thing about Yu, he reflected, was that the boy simply didn't care if Gareas slept or not. The biggest thing on his mind, though, was Ernest and what Gareas thought—hoped—he felt back there on the catwalk. Could it be true?   
  
Gareas shifted around in his pilot's uniform, hoping that he could just wear it through the ceremony. It was comfortable and cool to boot. The ceremonies generally had so many people attending, the room got very hot. He liked his uniform, what with its open shoulders and nice shorts. It was better than a stuffy dress uniform any day of the week.   
  
His mom and dad had initially made fun of the long train that trailed down the backs of his legs, which was in fashion on the Goddess Operator Academy, but he had just been confident in it and had given them cool looks when they saw his Ingrid for the first time. What did it matter what he wore when he got to be inside a being like that? He chuckled, then glanced over at the door as it suddenly beeped, indicating someone was waiting outside to be let in.   
  
"Aa?" he yelled. Gareas really didn't want to be disturbed before the ceremony, but just in case someone needed him…   
  
"Gareas?" Ernest's familiar voice sounded a bit muted through the door. Gareas groaned quietly. If Ernest was going to come and here and start babbling about boring stuff again, he really didn't want to hear it. But, what if Ernest was here to discuss what happened earlier…? He rolled to his feet and opened the hatch, grinning at his fellow pilot. They were nearly eye to eye, Gareas just slightly taller at five feet, ten inches.   
  
The slender blonde smiled happily at Gareas, who took a step back. Was Ernest planning something he should be wary about? The look in those blue eyes was a bit warmer than normal…or was he just imagining things?   
  
"What's up, Ernest?" he asked, trying not to give into the temptation to let his eyes examine Ernest's pilot uniform, which he had never noticed was so sexy before. The uniform was similar to Gareas' in that Ernest also wore shorts, but where the under-clothing of Gareas' uniform was black, Ernest's was a purple-blue. The train on Ernest's uniform wasn't as long, either, and it split in the middle rather like wings.   
  
Gareas forced his eyes back up to Ernest's face. Dammit, he'd lost concentration even though he had sworn to himself the he would not! Ernest had schooled his face into its usual patient expression. For the longest time it had pissed Gareas off that Ernest never showed what he was feeling, but now the green-haired pilot had become used to the look, and had actually become slightly adept at reading it. Naturally, now was one of the times he had no clue what Ernest was thinking, so he waited for Ernest to speak.   
  
"I just thought I would see how you were doing," Ernest finally said. "With Eeva Leena acting strange and your hyperactivity after the fight…are you rested enough to sit still through the ceremony?"   
  
Gareas breathed a sigh of relief. He had half-hoped Ernest would bring up what had happened, but also hoped the incident would just die. His thoughts were dangerous to him, as Ernest was telepathic and could read these things, but Ernest had made a promise to his teammates that he would only read them if there was danger. That promise was the only thing that was currently keeping Gareas from freaking out. If Ernest were to read him in a moment of contemplation, he would find out how much Gareas wanted him…and for how long.   
  
Gareas looked at the floor, hoping there wasn't a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just was a bit peeved at Yu for that kill. I'm sorry if I inadvertently took it out on you."   
  
"No problem," Ernest replied. "Can I come in for a few minutes? We still have some time before the ceremony."   
  
Gareas looked up, startled. Ernest had never asked to enter his quarters before. "Eh, sure, if you want." He stepped back, allowing the graceful blonde to enter the room. Ernest immediately went to sit on the bed. He peered around the borrowed room, then ran his hand over the quilt's fabric, smoothing a wrinkle.   
  
"What's wrong, Gareas?" Ernest suddenly asked, still not looking Gareas in the eye. Gareas stepped back, cringing a bit.   
  
"Wrong? Nothing. Why do you ask?" Had Ernest sensed something? Gareas felt the blush of all blushes overtaking him. This was so unlike the way he was normally, he couldn't believe it! How could one person do this to him! All he wanted to do was hide.   
  
"You seem…tense." Ernest stood, then with a graceful movement, unwound the belt from around his waist and pulled his outer uniform from his body. He dropped the pile of cloth on the floor, then advanced upon Gareas, whose eyes were wide with either terror or excitement, Gareas couldn't decide. What—what was Ernest doing? The pilot was now only clothed in his bluish purple undersuit, which only accentuated how well built and slender Ernest was.   
  
When the blonde reached Gareas, he placed a finger on Gareas' chest, then ran it up Gareas' body until it reached the underside of his chin.   
  
"So, Garu," Ernest whispered, his voice husky, "why are you tense?" Ernest reached out and wrapped his free arm around Gareas' waist, pulling the stunned boy towards him. Gareas followed Ernest's lead, mainly because he was too shocked to resist. His brain hadn't quite caught on to the situation, he realized, when he was suddenly pressed close along the length of Ernest's body, and Ernest's mouth was placed lightly on his.   
  
The light bulb clicked and Gareas found himself kissing back fiercely, bringing his arms around to encircle Ernest's slim waist. He tightened the hug between the two, and both could feel the other's excitement. Ernest began to moan into the kiss, so Gareas parted his lips, sucking Ernest's tongue into his mouth. He flicked his fingers up Ernest's back, feeling the hardness of the other Ingrid pilot's muscles, then, giving in to the temptation, he let his hands fall to Ernest's bottom. It wasn't difficult to grind their pelvises together and make it feel good. Both men were hard and ready for each other.   
  
Ernest, as Gareas was exploring his body, had been busy undoing Gareas' outer uniform. The dark blue and white fabric fell away from Gareas' body, leaving them both only clothed in their scanty undersuits.   
  
Gareas released Ernest from the kiss, then gazed into the boy's sharp blue eyes. "Are you reading me right now, telepath?" He knew that Ernest must be getting some measure of his emotions; after all, he was touching the boy's skin all over.   
  
"May I fully?" Ernest's normally light and composed voice was breathy, heavy with lust. Something low in Gareas' body tightened at the sound, sending desire coursing through his body.   
  
"Of course," he murmured. Right here, right now, he wanted Ernest as close to him as possible, even between their minds. There was nothing more important than having Ernest be with him in all ways.   
  
Ernest closed his eyes, then moments later sucked in a breath, whispering, "Oh, yes." His eyes flicked open, long lashes distracting Gareas for a moment before Ernest pushed Gareas the last foot into the wall, grinding his hips against the other boy's.   
  
"Goddess!" Gareas cried, nearly collapsing at the sensation; it felt like heaven.   
  
Ernest chuckled, then whispered in his ear, "Who's doing the pushing now, pilot of Eeva Leena?" He growled seductively, then caressed Gareas' bulging erection with a hand, testing the other pilot's hardness.   
  
"I think I am, pilot of Luhma Kleihn," Gareas growled back, and suddenly the two men were reversed, Ernest up against the wall, Gareas holding his body tight. Ernest's head fell back in pleasure, his gentle mouth parted in desire. Gareas enjoyed the view for a moment, then began to nip his way along Ernest's jaw and throat. Once Ernest had removed his outer uniform, he had exposed this area. Gareas' undersuit covered his neck, but he could imagine how much fun it would be to reveal it.   
  
When he worked his way down to the junction of Ernest's neck and shoulder, he sucked hard, marking his partner. Ernest moaned loudly, encouraging Gareas to continue the treatment. His neck would normally be covered in public, so no questions would come of the two pilots. Gareas enjoyed the permission. He had never figured Ernest for being a rough lover like himself, but if Ernest was encouraging Gareas, he certainly wasn't going to question the decision. The fact that Ernest wasn't acting like a fragile doll right now (he was tough in the cockpit, of course, but in person he came off as delicate) was turning Gareas on immensely. He wondered how far he could go.   
  
"Can I bite?" he breathed, hands wandering around to the back of Ernest's undersuit. He wanted this suit off as fast as possible. He had never seen Ernest naked, despite all the training they had done together, and his mind was almost too distracted with the thought of how gorgeous Ernest would look to concentrate on the answer Ernest would give.   
  
"Please," Ernest sighed. His arms encircled Gareas, also starting to undo the latches at his uniform's back.   
  
Gareas laughed in a low tone. The sound of Ernest's voice now was completely sexy, a tone reserved for Gareas alone. He bit down—not hard enough to break the skin, not hard enough at all—and the pressure was right for him to worry the skin a bit, but also cause Ernest to cry out in pleasure.   
  
"Good?" he asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
"You're a pro," Ernest replied, then with a pop of one last latch, Gareas' undersuit came loose around his shoulders, exposing his neck and collarbone. Gareas lowered his arms, letting the undersuit fall around his waist so his chest was open to Ernest's explorations. He really wanted to get Ernest to the same state of undress, but his actions halted completely when Ernest brought a hand around to pinch lightly at Gareas' nipples.   
  
Gareas gripped his partner's back, riding the sensations that flew through his body. He'd never imagined that Ernest was so talented! Ernest dipped his head to flick his tongue out and lightly graze Gareas' chest, then moved to bite at one of his nipples. As he bit—which just knocked any thought at all out of Gareas' head—his hand slid down underneath Gareas' undersuit to wrap around his erection.   
  
Gareas let his weight fall onto Ernest, who was strong enough to support him easily. The feeling inside of him was like a raging fire, filling him with heat, nearly enough heat to make him explode. He felt Ernest's thumb stroke him up and down, just teasing him lightly, but it was like adding tinder to the fire. He placed a hand on Ernest's wrist, then pulled the boy to the floor with him, and made it end up that Ernest was sitting on his hips, riding him.   
  
"How long have you been planning this?" he gasped, staring straight into Ernest's eyes.   
  
Ernest smirked, then finished unbuttoning his undersuit and pulled it down to his waist too, giving Gareas time to admire his chest. "Remember that first night when we were candidates, and were training? I walked in on you changing clothes?"   
  
"It was then???" Gareas couldn't believe it! That had been over two years ago! He had been putting on his nightclothes, and in had walked Ernest, right as Gareas had been slipping off his shorts. There had been mutual embarrassment, or so he'd thought….   
  
"Oh, then and every time I could sneak a glance at you." Ernest traced one of Gareas' pectoral muscles with a finger. "I like looking at you."   
  
Gareas, never one to let chances go by, gave Ernest a sex-filled smile. "You're gonna like touching me even more." He rotated his hips against Ernest, who moved a hand to again cover Gareas' erection.   
  
Ernest continued the tease. "How much can I touch you?" He brought his hands up to the side of Gareas' uniform, then began to pull it down, exposing Gareas' smooth lower abdomen. Gareas lifted his hips a bit, not wanting to impede progress.   
  
"You can touch me all you want, but you've got to let me return the favor." He let his voice just drip with suggestion. Gareas had never known Ernest would be one for verbal sparring. Of course, he was finding all sorts of new things about Ernest tonight.   
  
Ernest chuckled, but continued his quest to rid Gareas of any vestiges of clothing. He paused in his uniform-pulling for a brief moment to tug off Gareas' boots and his own, but again he was sitting on Gareas' upper thighs, his long fingers entangled in the uniform's sleek material. One more firm tug and the garment came loose, so Ernest pulled it the rest of the way, tossed it aside, then turned back to see what he had uncovered. Gareas found this extremely amusing to see Ernest so aggressive and eager.   
  
Gareas stretched his body out a bit, making sure Ernest's eyes could follow every line, every muscle. He knew he looked great and wasn't afraid to show it off. "Like what you see?" he asked, stretching his arms above his head. He didn't even need to worry about sucking his stomach in like he knew some guys did. He was that toned, and Ernest just had to be enjoying the sight. Gareas was still hard as a rock, so that had to do something to Ernest, even to turn him on just a little. All at once he felt like giggling. Even with his loud personality, he had never suspected he was this much of an exhibitionist.   
  
His blonde-haired partner didn't bother to grace him with an answer. Ernest just bent over and began to kiss him slowly, but with a hot kind of passion. His tongue was flicking into Gareas' mouth with purposeful intent, drawing Gareas closer to him. Gareas was also aware of the mental bond Ernest had to be feeling. The telepath couldn't help but feel the bond when he touched someone, so what must it be like to be flesh to flesh, not just fingertips?   
  
Of course, Gareas realized, Ernest wasn't totally undressed. Ernest laughed.   
  
"I know what you're thinking," he murmured into the kiss.   
  
"Then finish it, or else I'll do it for you." Gareas snagged the undersuit, so when Ernest stood, he slid directly out of the clothing. Gareas never took his eyes off that beautiful body as he tossed aside the material.   
  
Ernest was as like Gareas had always imagined, a pale, but beautiful, slender man. His muscles stood out in definition, but there was a grace to his body that only hard work could give.   
  
Gareas crawled to his knees so he knelt before his lover, then licked the tip of Ernest's penis. "You're well built," he said, but only got a moan to accompany his words. He began to kiss his way up Ernest's hardness, then his stomach, until he reached the other boy's mouth and they were both standing, arms wrapped around each other, slick with sweat.   
  
Gareas separated from the kiss first, his mind unable to be diverted from what he really wanted to do. He kissed Ernest's jaw, then knelt down and took Ernest's cock into his mouth, enjoying the little whispery panting noises Ernest was making. Ernest's legs trembled for a moment so Gareas broke away from his attentions and lowered Ernest carefully to the ground, so the boy ended up exposed before him, looking delicious, hair mussed out on the floor in a kind of wave.   
  
Ernest grinned at Gareas, but let his head fall back when Gareas resumed his attentions on what was now his most favorite thing in the entire world. He slung one of his arms over Ernest's stomach, just to make sure Ernest wouldn't thrust up at him too fast, too hard. He wrapped his free hand around Ernest's hardness, then attacked the head with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and occasionally sucking a slight bit.   
  
Fingers snagged the ends of his unnaturally green hair, yanking and tugging in pleasure. Gareas didn't mind the slight pain; it let him know that he was definitely pleasuring Ernest the right way. He released his grip on Ernest, but immediately after enveloped the boy fully into his mouth, all the way to the base.   
  
"Goddess!" Ernest whispered huskily. He widened his legs a little, inviting Gareas to get closer. Gareas wondered if Ernest wanted him to go there…. He turned his thoughts away from that for a minute, enjoying his chance to be with this boy in this moment, like a gift from his Goddess. Ernest was everything Gareas had ever wanted in a partner: submissive, beautiful, and intelligent. And the way Ernest was moving below him right now…was heaven.   
  
Gareas increased his tempo a slight bit, working Ernest even harder. Ernest tasted so good; he had never had a partner that he had enjoyed so much. Ernest was moaning in time with their movements; Gareas had also never had a more vocal partner.   
  
He released Ernest from his mouth on a whim and pulled himself up Ernest's body until they were eye to eye. "Let me fuck you," he hissed into Ernest's ear before biting down playfully on the lobe and letting his tongue caress the ear. Ernest made a grunt, but not an acknowledgment.   
  
Gareas stopped his ministrations and moved so he could look into Ernest's eyes. "Why?" he asked, suddenly scared. Had he gone too far? Was Ernest simply looking for a quick jack off?   
  
"Because." Ernest's smile was sex-filled. "If I'm going this far with you, I want to be on top." He grabbed Gareas' erection and pumped it a bit. "You don't get to have all the fun."   
  
"Shit," Gareas whispered. "You're serious."   
  
Ernest nodded, then kissed Gareas. "You don't mind?"   
  
Gareas thought about it quickly. He'd never been sub to anyone before, had never wanted to be. But…a thought flickered around the edge of the idea. How would it feel to have Ernest's cock sliding into his body, pumping into him? A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine.   
  
"Oh, oh yes," he whispered. Suddenly being the dominant partner wasn't the only thing he thought he would like. Sub to Ernest….   
  
Ernest waggled his eyebrows then flipped the two of them over so he was balanced on Gareas' bony hips. He placed a languid kiss on Gareas' mouth, then trailed a finger down Gareas' chest. Without saying anything (much to Gareas' amazement), Ernest kissed a trail down Gareas' chest, following the path he had marked with his finger. With each kiss he either licked Gareas' chest with his tongue or nabbed a piece of flesh in his teeth and nipped it a bit. Both the licking and nipping were extremely gratifying. Gareas tossed his head, almost unable to contain the pleasure that shot through his nerves.   
  
In an attempt to steady himself he grabbed Ernest's hands, which were clutching his waist. Their fingers twined together tightly and Gareas felt like he never wanted to let go. Now that he actually had Ernest in his arms he couldn't imagine not having the blonde boy there.   
  
"Ready?" Ernest suddenly asked, pulling a hand away from Gareas' clutch. Gareas moaned as he felt a finger prodding at his entrance. He nodded. Because of his EX, he didn't need lubricant. It was one special ability he had never told anyone else about. Most EX powers only showed up in times of extreme stress, but Gareas could use this one in times of excitement.   
  
Ernest made a startled noise when he discovered Gareas was already hot and ready for him. He didn't ask about the reason; Gareas knew Ernest was definitely smart enough to figure it out on his own. Luhma Kleihn's pilot simply pushed his index finger in and pushed up against that spot. Gareas panted Ernest's name and moved a leg so it was propped up over Ernest's slender shoulder.   
  
A second finger joined the first, stretching Gareas, getting him ready for Ernest to enter him. He pushed his body down a bit on the fingers, moaning in desire.   
  
"Please, please," he whispered, then clenched his teeth as a wave of pleasure crashed through his body. His erection felt harder then ever and he whimpered until Ernest got the clue and reached up to grasp his aching cock. He thrust up into Ernest's hand, only vaguely aware that Ernest was positioning himself against Gareas' body.   
  
When Ernest pushed inside, both pilots cried out in unison. Ernest was surely feeling incredible flashes of feeling through his psychic bond, while Gareas was acting purely on physical stimulus. Ernest felt so incredible, so large inside of him. The blonde waited there for just a minute to let both adjust to the feeling, but after a moment he pumped his hips slowly, sliding in and out of Gareas at a cool tempo. As he moved in and out of his lover, he leaned over and kissed the green-haired boy on the lips.   
  
Gareas wrapped his hand around Ernest's hand, which was still holding his cock. He began to move their hands together as one, almost unable to force his body to respond to his commands. The way Ernest felt inside of him, and how Ernest's thumb felt as it caressed the head of his penis…the pleasure was exquisite.   
  
Ernest thrust inside of him again, hitting his G-spot. Gareas found himself chanting "yes, yes," as Ernest filled his body. He pulled Ernest toward him so they could kiss and stroked his hands along his partner's firm back, admiring everything about this boy. Ernest's body was angelic, and they fit together like they had been created for just this purpose.   
  
Gareas pushed himself up a tiny bit and the angle suddenly changed and Ernest was hitting him perfectly. He came aware that Ernest was groaning in the back of his throat and when Gareas looked up to see the other boy's face, he saw that his eyes were shut. Gareas smiled, imagining himself kissing Ernest's milky-white throat, then licking down his collarbone…   
  
The blonde broke into a large smile. "I know what you're thinking," he panted, then increased his thrusts, sending bursts of pleasure through both of them. Gareas tightened his hand around Ernest's, also increasing the friction the two of them were making on his fierce erection. He could feel the pressure building inside of his body, tendrils of his concentration quickly beginning to deteriorate into nothingness. His brain was quickly letting go of all conscious thought, only allowing him to focus on this unique feeling of togetherness he had with Ernest.   
  
Ernest seemed impossibly large and incredibly sexy. Gareas had never had a partner like him before, not even a girl who turned him on this much. And when Ernest slid into him—   
  
All at once the feeling became too strong, too overwhelming. Gareas came, triggering Ernest inside of him, which only intensified the sensation. Ernest continued to hold his erection, then licked some come off his chest, tongue lightly flicking across Gareas' nipples.  
  
"Goddess!" he hissed, then claimed Ernest' mouth. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Gareas, hugging him tight, then pulled out. Gareas felt almost empty when it happened; Ernest had given him the most incredible feeling. He heard Ernest sigh softly as they separated; the feeling must be jolting to someone who read people through contact with their flesh, he realized. He quickly pulled Ernest closer so their bodies brushed up against one another.   
  
"You're mine," he growled, feeling protective and possessive. Had Ernest ever done this with anyone else?   
  
"Whose else would I be?" Ernest murmured softly to him, voice amused and light as always. Gareas grinned, baring his teeth. Ernest merely chuckled. He reached up and ran a hand through Gareas' short green hair. Gareas purred, tucking his head underneath Ernest's chin.   
  
"I don't know, maybe Rio's. He's so flaming it hurts."   
  
Ernest grunted. "He's not like you. The feelings I sense from you are so invigorating. And I slave after your body. Rio…well, he's too loudmouthed."   
  
"I'm loudmouthed."   
  
"You're brash. There's a difference. And why does it matter anyway? I came to you."   
  
"I suppose so." Gareas sighed. "We have to go to that ceremony, don't we? I'd rather stay here with you." He pushed his leg so it crept between Ernest's thighs. Ernest gave a shaky laugh.   
  
"We have to go, Garu." He pulled away from the other pilot. "You know they'll come looking for us if we don't. C'mon." Ernest stood. Gareas admired him for a moment, then followed.   
  
"Only if I can sleep. You won't wake me up will you?" He grabbed Ernest's arm pleadingly. Ernest nodded.   
  
"So you can save your strength for tonight." He shot Gareas a lusty look and began to pull on his uniform. Gareas sighed happily and followed. Sometimes being brash did have its uses, he mused, tugging on the outer layer of his clothing.   
  
Arms encircled his chest from behind, then a tongue lapped at his ear.   
  
"Ernest," he sighed, relaxing into the other boy's grip.   
  
"We've got some things to do before the ceremony. Remember, Leena wanted to see you about your Goddess."   
  
"I know, I know." Gareas turned around then put his forehead against Ernest's. "Stay with me?" he asked, wanting the empath to be in his mind. Right now the last thing he wanted to do was be separated from Ernest.   
  
"Always. I'll protect you always." Ernest kissed him lightly on the lips.   
  
___________________________  
  
How was that?!!   
  
Hope you rewiew...Bye.!!!^^ 


End file.
